


Танго

by Vinogradnyi_Lys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Origins, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinogradnyi_Lys/pseuds/Vinogradnyi_Lys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Танго<br/>Автор:  Виноградный лис<br/>Бета:  нет<br/>Пейринг: Он/Он<br/>Рейтинг: PG<br/>Размер: драббл (380 слов)<br/>Категория: ориджинал<br/>Жанр: романтика, драма<br/>Статус: закончен<br/>Отношение к критике: только конструктив<br/>От автора: Ему. Посвящение, подарок... Только для него.<br/>Саммари: Всего лишь пара штрихов... как водится, это всё о ней. О большой и настоящей любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танго

Ветер хлещет в лицо, уши закладывает от криков и грохота взрывов. Потанцуем? 

Это сумасшедшее танго на поле боя, посреди взрывающихся снарядов и летящей во все стороны земли. Мы смеёмся и продолжаем двигаться в такт только нам слышимой музыке. Я чувствую тепло твоего тела, твой еле уловимый запах, и мне нисколько не страшно. Я готов бросить вызов, плевать!

Мы встретились в странном месте, в странное время, когда я отчаянно нуждался в помощи. Увидев тебя, я захотел, чтобы ты убрался к чертям из моего маленького мирка, я был зол и наивен. Никто не мог догадаться, во что это выльется.

Постоянно хочу тебя трогать, прикасаться, сжимать в объятиях... Держать физический контакт, будто проверяя, что ты рядом и всё такой же податливый и близкий. Думаешь, можно просто так взять и перечеркнуть немыслимую тягу, страстное желание влепиться в твою душу со всего размаха, понимание, что вплавливаешься в каждую выбоинку, чёрточку, будто всегда тут был, будто всё, что происходило до этого безумия - сон? 

А теперь я наконец-то проснулся. И... я живой, представляешь? Оказывается, я умею чувствовать так сильно, что даже не подозревал об этом раньше. И, если есть хоть малейший шанс стать твоим родным и близким... надолго, я должен его использовать. Вот так, прижавшись лбом к твоему плечу, закрыв глаза и послав к чёрту всё, что болит и гложет, я прошу только об одном. Самом простом и самом сложном из всего, что существует в бесконечной Вселенной. 

Когда мне было четырнадцать, я сидел ночами на кухонном столе и, скрестив ноги, болтал ими в воздухе, смотря в тёмное небо и еле слышно нашёптывая Луне свой секрет. Знаешь, спустя столько лет я перестал верить в сказки, пока однажды ночью, совсем недавно, не поднял голову, глядя на звёзды, и не попросил у них кое-что важное. 

Я жду твоих писем и боюсь их. Жду твоего появления и стыжусь подойти первым. Я люблю тебя. Со мной, таким шкодным и таким безнадёжно противоречивым, а в чём-то даже неправильным, трудновато, знаю, но ты ведь не боишься, да?

Если бы это было написано мной полгода назад, разочарованным и циничным, конец истории был бы таким: «Мы будем танцевать до последнего, самого оглушительного взрыва, который нам будет уже не суждено услышать». Или что-нибудь про вечность. Вечное танго, вечная страсть. Много пафоса и авторских клише.  
Но сейчас... Я отдаю финал на откуп тебе. Или это будет продолжение?  
Допиши.


End file.
